


Before the She-Wolf

by Candles_93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Fic, Pining, pre wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Erica before she was turned. Basically it started as Erica pining for Stiles, then turned into EricAngst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the She-Wolf

Erica sat at the back of the classroom, in the corner closest to the wall. Her clothes were a size too big and she leaned her cheek on her hand, letting her sleeve cover as much of her face as possible, her acne was worse than usual at the moment. She was hunched slightly over the book in front of her, subconsciously making herself as small as possible, a defence mechanism she didn’t even know she had developed after years of either being ignored completely or teased mercilessly. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth between the book she wasn’t reading and the open door of the classroom, waiting for him to come in. 

Students had been filing in for the last five minutes, getting ready for the first class of the day. Erica had been the first one in the room; she was always the first one in the room. She had no reason to be distracted on the way to class, no girl friends to gossip with about parties from the previous weekend or boys to flirt with and walk her to class.   
It was a Tuesday, he was always late on a Tuesday, he could never get the hang of them. The teacher entered the room just as the bell rang, reaching for the door handle to pull it closed just as another pair of hands grabbed for it and threw it open again. Two teenage boys stumbled into the classroom, nodding their apologies to the teacher as he rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them.

Erica sucked in a breath and bit her lip to contain her smile. She reached up to pat down her hair, no matter what shampoo she used it never looked as good as the girls in the commercial, knowing it wouldn’t do much to tame it. 

Stiles and Scott sat down at their desks, next to each other, naturally, Stiles taking the seat behind Lydia Martin. Erica felt the familiar pang of jealousy as she watched Stiles from across the room ogle the back of Lydia’s head.

Lydia Martin had hair like the girls in the shampoo commercial all glossy and wavy and the perfect shade of auburn. She also had flawless skin and pouty lips and was already curvy in the places guys liked. Erica bit her lip harder feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. She was used to this though, she knew how to not cry in a classroom.

Erica knew Stiles adored Lydia, hell the entire school knew Stiles was in love with her, half the school wanted Lydia Martin. And Lydia didn’t even care. Stiles was the nicest, sweetest, smartest guy at Beacon Hills High, and Lydia never even gave him a second glance. Erica watched him now, his whole face lit up by a smile, his big brown eyes looking over to Scott and gesturing with his eyebrows, speaking in some secret language only to two of them understood. His hands twirling a pencil around, his leg jiggling under the desk because even sat down he couldn’t stop moving. 

No, Lydia never even noticed him. Just like Stiles never noticed Erica. 

Apart from that one time at the start of freshman year when someone had knocked into her making her spill her books all over her the corridor. Stiles had dropped down next to her and helped her pick them up, giving her a smile as he handed them over before walking off again with Scott. Erica’s heart had stuttered with that smile, and she had been hooked.

Erica sighed to herself, crossing her arms over the desk and resting her head on them, not bothering to listen to the teacher. She was already ahead of the class anyway, with no social life she had a lot of free time to study.

Erica turned her head slightly to see Lydia flick her hair over her shoulder, and Stiles getting a dazed look on his face, probably from smelling her perfume.

Erica would give anything to have one day as Lydia Martin. To have Stiles look at her like that, to have anyone look at her like that. Like she was desirable, beautiful,…alive.  
She sunk further into her seat resigning herself to four years of this, of watching from the side lines. It was only four years, she could do it. She sometimes let herself wonder, what life would have been like without her epilepsy. Would her face be clearer? Would she be thinner? Would she be more confident? Would she have friends who cared about her? Would she be one of those girls she saw in the quad, giggling in their little packs and talking about the lacrosse players? Would she have belonged if she had been different?

But she knows she will never know. And so she sits in this classroom, watching a boy being in love with another girl, as she tries to remember if she took her medication this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry if it wasnt what you expected. I just had a lot of Erica feels and this kind of happened.


End file.
